<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>homesick by dupergal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268317">homesick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupergal/pseuds/dupergal'>dupergal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A3! Rare Pair Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Homesickness, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, again kind of, can you be homesick for a person? omi says yes, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupergal/pseuds/dupergal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring Troupe are away touring <i>Romeo and Julius,</i> and Omi wonders if you can be homesick for a person.</p>
<p>[A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020 Day 2 - Long Distance]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Omi/Minagi Tsuzuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A3! Rare Pair Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>homesick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's day two!! I don't have much to say today, except please enjoy these two loving each other despite the distance!</p>
<p>[unbeta'd beyond a quick read-through from me, I apologize for any mistakes/weird sentences!]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Omi lies on his bed, idly scrolling through his phone. His alarm clock blinks the time at him: 11:00 PM. Usually he’d already be pulling the covers over himself after another full day and falling asleep with ideas for the next night’s dinner dancing in his head. Taichi likes to call him an old man for sleeping relatively early, but Omi has the last laugh when Taichi will inevitably get scolded by Sakyo in the morning for falling asleep during rehearsal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omi chuckles quietly to himself. He’s grateful for Taichi’s attention, even if it comes from teasing. Truthfully, Omi’s been lonely. Ever since Izumi and Sakyo had finalized the plans to implement the Mankai Company touring shows, the members of Spring Troupe have been out of town performing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Romeo and Julius</span>
  </em>
  <span> nearly every night. And that, of course, meant Tsuzuru had to leave him behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that’s a bit dramatic,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Omi chastises himself. In truth, it shouldn’t be any different than when Tsuzuru occasionally leaves to visit his family. Except the longer the absence has dragged on, the more Omi has noticed how Tsuzuru’s presence truly intertwines with his own. He finds himself instinctively looking for Tsuzuru when he enters the kitchen, has to swallow down Tsuzuru’s name on the tip of his tongue when he needs a companion for running errands, if only so he can hook their pinkies together when no one is looking. One time, he cooked yakisoba for dinner, planning to surprise Tsuzuru with his favourite dish, only to remember he wouldn’t be coming as the rest of the company scarfed down their plates. His head was pretty foggy after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his head, trying to make himself focus on drafting a blog post for the Mankai Company website, trying not to think about calling Tsuzuru. He’s kept himself up this late thinking about it, wishing to hear the tired voice Omi’s missed so much. But they’d had a very late performance tonight (Omi knows, because he’d saved the list of showtimes to his phone for quick reference, even before Tsuzuru complained about it), so he doesn’t want to disturb Tsuzuru, or make him stay up when he’s probably exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of not talking to him tonight makes his heart hurt, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s funny, he muses as he rolls onto his back, playing the dangerous game of holding his phone over his face, Omi realizes he almost feels… homesick. It’s as if Tsuzuru leaving was akin to moving to some far other country by himself, leaving Omi longing for a place -- or a person, he supposes -- that he can’t have right now. It almost scares him, this painful tightness in his chest. And it’s only been two weeks, at most; Omi doesn’t want to even think about what would happen if they were truly separated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart beats a little bit faster as he thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, I really love him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden noise of his phone ringing makes Omi nearly jump out of his skin. Instead, his fingers snap open and he drops it squarely on his nose. With a groan, Omi sits up, rubbing his nose, and fishes around the bed with his other hand for his phone. Through the welling of tears in his eyes he can just make out Tsuzuru’s contact photo smiling bashfully at him on the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omi quickly scrubs at his eyes and squints at the time on his phone. It's nearly midnight; he’s shocked to see Tsuzuru calling this late. The first thing Omi wants to do is scold him; isn’t he tired? Shouldn't he be sleeping, resting his body for the next performance? But as he clicks answer and brings the phone to his ear, a rush of warmth flows through him, and he pushes the thought back down. The scolding can wait - right now, he just wants to hear Tsuzuru’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Omi-san!” Tsuzuru’s voice fills Omi’s ears, a little sleepy but still brimming with happiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omi grins to his bedroom. “Tsuzuru, it's so nice to hear from you! How were your performances today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a groan from the other end of the line. “Not gonna lie, I’m exhausted. Doing back-to-back performances is no joke, especially when there’s action scenes. All of us had an impromptu nap after our second performance, I pretty much just woke up,” he laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure it must be hard,” Omi muses. “I’m thankful there’s still some time before Autumn Troupe has to tour </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Roman Episode</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I think we all need to get in much better shape before then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure Sakyo-san will end up whipping you all into shape, whether you want to or not,” Tsuzuru adds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spend the next little while talking about everything and nothing. Omi could listen to Tsuzuru read the dictionary, and still be fully enraptured by every word he said. He doesn’t want this call to end, doesn’t want to go back to the quiet of his room, to the quiet of his heart, without Tsuzuru. But Tsuzuru starts to yawn on the other end, and he feels the pressure of sleep pushing his eyelids down as well. It’s far past either of their bedtimes, and they both know it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Omi-san,” Tsuzuru says, part of his name catching on a yawn. “I think I need to go now… as much as I don’t want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omi can imagine Tsuzuru’s pout from where he’s probably sitting on his hotel room bed, and it makes Omi smile fondly. “I should go too, it's late for both of us. And I’m sure you need some extra sleep for your performance tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence stretches between them, neither of them wanting to be the first to hang up. And maybe it’s the late hour, or maybe it’s the fondness from earlier that’s made Omi drop his guard a little, but something compels Omi to say something to Tsuzuru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Tsuzuru?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s an answering hum, encouraging Omi to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss you. I miss having you here with me. I miss cooking with you, and holding your hand when no one’s looking. I know you’re not that far away, but being away from you is hard. I can’t wait to see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omi’s confession hangs in the air for a second, and he wonders if maybe Tsuzuru has fallen asleep, if this admission has fallen on deaf ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then there’s a sound, a gentle inhale of breath. “Omi-san,” Tsuzuru says quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omi wonders if he’s said too much. The anxiety creeps into his heart, cutting through that warmth. Quickly, he says, “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, I just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Tsuzuru yells, and Omi winces, jerking the phone away from his ear for just a moment. “No,” Tsuzuru says again, softer this time. “You just… surprised me. I wasn’t expecting you to say that. But I… I miss you too, Omi-san. I miss you so much. I miss being with you, even if it's just sitting on the couch watching a movie. I can’t wait to see you again, properly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omi can’t stop smiling. The amount of effort it must’ve taken Tsuzuru to say that; he really, really means it. “Thank you, Tsuzuru. That means the world to me, truly.” He leans back onto his pillows. “We only have to wait one more week, right? I can make it through one more week. And then I’ll have </span>
  <em>
    <span>yakisoba</span>
  </em>
  <span> waiting for you when you get home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Omi-saaaan, don’t tease me, you’ll make me hungry!” Tsuzuru laughs, and Omi wishes he could bottle that laugh, keep it close to his heart forever. “Okay, it’s like one-thirty, I really have to sleep now, or the Director’s going to kill me in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Masumi doesn’t get to you first,” Omi jokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, you’re right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omi fights back a yawn himself. “I’ll let you go then, wouldn’t want to end up with no boyfriend at all after the end of this tour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’d also prefer to be alive once I get back Veludo Way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuzuru is quiet suddenly, and Omi waits for him to speak, doesn’t want to hang up too quickly, just in case. “Omi-san. I… I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omi inhales quickly through his nose, his heart pounding wildly. Looks like both of them are honest tonight. “I love you too, Tsuzuru,” he says back, feeling those words with his entire being. “Sweet dreams.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Omi-san.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the call is done, and Tsuzuru is gone. But Omi can feel him still, those three words reverberating in his head, his heart full to bursting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omi closes his eyes, and dreams of Tsuzuru in his arms.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/dupergal">pls come yell at me on twitter about A3! and omitsuzu I'm begging</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>